The invention relates to a folding machine for the shirts of regular notched collar or for leisure shirts, and more particularly a machine to fold the shirts of all neck openings into a fixed configuration.
Regularly, the shirts must be folded and packed in a fixed rectangular configuration prior to offering for sale, so as to provide a neat, outstanding and eminent appearance to attract consumers to buy.
Currently, there are some shirt folding machines available on the market. However, the conventional shirt folding machines that are commonly used are of fixed type applicable for single size. While folding the shirts of different sizes in neck opening, it requires to change the neck opening fixation part. Therefore, the conventional shirt folding machine is not convenient to use and requires longer processing time and several sets of different sizes of neck opening fixation parts, and further, the processing cost is high.
In view of said disadvantages existed in conventional shirt folding machines, there is a strong demand for a folding machine applicable for use to fold the shirts of all neck openings.